


Kiss me once, Kiss me twice, and Kiss me once again

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [214]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jürgen loves the cat, M/M, Niko has a cat, an american curt, bc why not
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Des moments de vie, des moments de partage...





	Kiss me once, Kiss me twice, and Kiss me once again

**Author's Note:**

> je sais pas, je crois que c'était juste à cause de la chanson de fin d'Endgame coincée dans ma tête

Kiss me once, Kiss me twice, and Kiss me once again

Niko soupira doucement en reprenant une gorgée, la saison était enfin terminée, ce qui voulait dire qu’il avait un mois de repos au calme, sans avoir à supporter les chamailleries incessantes et les doutes de ses dirigeants. C’était probablement stupide de sa part de crier victoire trop vite, le Bayern finirait par l’achever et il le savait bien, il suffisait qu’ils n’atteignent pas au moins les demi-finales la saison prochaine en Ligue des Champions et ce cycle de questionnements recommenceraient. Mais pour l’instant, c’était juste lui et un bon bain chaud pour le réconforter, une bouteille de champagne prise au hasard, et la mouse recouvrant son corps. Il n’avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour profiter, bien que ça pouvait paraître ironique avec et la Bundesliga et la Pokal en poche… Niko reposa sa bouteille sur le sol pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux, les mouillant par la même occasion, il détourna le regard du robinet quand il entendit un miaulement arriver dans sa salle de bain. Il n’avait toujours pas réalisé que Rob lui avait confié un chat, Niko n’y connaissait rien, de toute sa vie il avait eu un poisson rouge pendant une semaine. Il tendit les bras pour attraper le chat, il devait lui trouver un nom au plus vite par ailleurs, c’était aussi surprenant que l’animal ait déjà confiance pour se laisser prendre dans les bras comme ça.

« Comment je pourrais t’appeler… » Niko chuchota en portant le chat devant lui, il ne savait même pas si c’était un mâle ou une femelle, tout était toujours si simple avec lui… « Chat. » C’était un nom vraiment simple, mais il n’avait pas mieux pour le moment alors qu’il fixait l’animal qui le regardait aussi, au moins il ne détestait pas l’eau, Niko le reposa doucement sur le bord de sa baignoire en s’enfonçant dans l’eau, ce n’était pas si souvent qu’il prenait du temps pour se reposer comme ça, d’habitude c’était la douche et au lit. Le chat se frotta contre sa joue en continuant de miauler, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, les animaux n’étaient pas du tout son truc. « T’as faim ? » C’était peut-être juste ça, allez savoir, le chat miaula une nouvelle fois, il allait prendre ça pour un oui.

Niko sortit de l’eau et se sécha alors que le félin se collait à ses jambes, il se demandait presque lequel d’eux avait été adopté par l’autre. Pour convenir aux attentes de son animal, il se dépêcha de s’habiller pour aller leur servir à manger, il n’avait toujours pas pensé à acheter des croquettes ou n’importe quoi que Robert lui avait dit d’acheter, il trouverait bien quelque chose qui ferait l’affaire en attendant.

______________________________

Jürgen rit doucement alors qu’il tenait Niko contre lui, ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’ils pouvaient célébrer une victoire en Ligue des Champions, il avait juste deux jours de retard mais ça fonctionnait quand même, il suffisait qu’ils fassent semblant d’être samedi pour que tout se passe normalement, ce n’avait pas vraiment été de sa faute s’il avait été retenu en otage par ses joueurs pour continuer de célébrer pendant des heures et des heures… Mais finalement, il était retourné en Allemagne après des semaines, avait retrouvé celui qu’il aimait, la vie normale en soit, s’il oubliait la médaille dans sa valise. Ce n’était plus totalement surprenant de sa part qu’il passe des minutes entières à embrasser Niko, à déposer des baisers ici et là, c’était une activité qu’il aimait bien pratiquer, il était sûr de pouvoir se reposer tout en profitant de sa journée. Son regard fut attiré par le chat qui vint se frotter à leurs jambes, c’était nouveau par contre depuis la dernière fois.

« Tu as un chat ? »

« Depuis deux semaines. »

« Comment s’appelle ce joli petit bébé ? » Jürgen s’agenouilla pour prendre l’animal entre ses bras, le caressant aussi doucement qu’il embrassait son propriétaire

« Chat. »

« Sérieusement ? » Jürgen ne s’empêcha pas de tirer la grimace après avoir entendu ce surnom

« Je n’avais pas mieux, tu peux en choisir un autre si tu veux. »

« Alors ce sera… Luki. »

« C’était une mauvaise idée, il s’appellera toujours Chat. »

« Hors de question, c’est Luki maintenant, d’accord ? » Jürgen continua de papouiller l’animal comme si c’était la première fois qu’il en voyait un

« Si tu veux, ça peut même devenir ton chat à partir d’aujourd’hui. »

« Arrête, je suis sûr que tu es aussi accro à ce chat que je le suis déjà. »

« Peut-être. »

« C’est un oui ! »

« C’est un peut-être Jürgen, seulement un peut-être. »

« Je suis sûr que c’est un oui Luki… » Jürgen rit doucement en jouant avec le petit félin, oh oui, il l’aimait déjà…

Fin


End file.
